1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with email function and a method for setting email account of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that there are certain kinds of electronic devices that are set up to receive email by a fixed email account, but are not enabled for using other email accounts. For example, a Digital Photo Frame (DPF), may include means to receive, store, and display emails for user accounts, upcoming specials etc, but cannot be set to receive email bound for a user's personal email account. What is needed is a device and a method that will allow users to change email accounts accessed by electronic devices that don't have input means for such changes.